Bitter
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: Since Mello first lost out to Near he has dreamed of humiliating her. Now that he has won, she will know his bitter revenge. Mello/Girl!Near please read the warning before reading.


**Authors note: **Written for Anon kink**. **I would like to thank the person who requested this( I actually know them) They were aware that I was kicking this idea around for some time but lacked the motivation to actually put it down. Seeing it requested was the final push that was needed to hammer this out.

**Pairing: **Mello/Girl!Near/ Matt

**Warnings:**I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, watersports, anal sex between a male and female, dub-con, a M/F/M three-way(of sorts) and themes of a sexually depraved and mature nature.

* * *

**Bitter **

"What the fuck are you looking at freak."

Near flinched back as Mello strode over to her, fists clenched tight and snarling in anger. She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side as Mello's hand connected with her cheek. The sting of the slap brought tears to her eyes, but biting her lower lip she resolved not to cry out, ignoring the pain as another, harder blow was delivered. He raised his hand again, this time clenching it as if to punch her.

Crumpling to the floor she brought her arms up to deflect any more, her body trembling as she heard the faint creak of leather, and smelled the alcohol on his breath as he crouched down beside her. Snickering came from the other side of the room, and cracking her eyes open she watched as Matt, who was leaning against the wall lit a cigarette, tossing the still lit match in her direction.

"Maybe she is in awe of being in the presence of number fucking one." Matt exhaled a smoke ring, raising his beer in toast. "To Mihael fucking Keehl. The baddest motherfucker that Wammy's ever produced."

Mello, hair having fallen into his face shook his head , lip curling into a cruel smile. "So Near, how does it feel to fail?" Gripping a fist full of her pale blond he forced her head back.

"Mello please. Stop." Her lower lip was quivering, her eyes widening with fear. She knew he was known to carry concealed, and while she had gotten no glimpse of the tell tale bulge that said he was packing a gun she couldn't be sure of it, his leather jacket being cut in a way that he could have easily tucked one inside.

"Stop? Did you ever stop gloating back at Wammy's? Every time the scores were posted. Every time single fucking time that you came out on top you rubbed it in my face. Well fuck you bitch." He spat in her face,and with a forceful shove that sent her sprawling onto her side stood up.

Her hands trembled as she wiped away the saliva. "We were children. Mello should know full well that children can hardly control their actions, let alone be held accountable for things said and done years past."

He carefully brought his boot down on her head, the rubber sole resting against her temple in threat. "Are you implying that I, like a child..."

"No. No. I was just trying to.."

"No. You were fucking saying that I can't control my actions."

"That's what I got man." Matt staggered over to them, passing Mello the bottle.

"Shut up Matt. Near what were you saying?" He shifted a little more of his weight on his foot, taking a swig of the beer before tipping the bottle upside down and emptying the contents on top of her head.

"What does it matter. Mello and Matt will draw their own conclusions based off what they wish to be the truth."

"Very true." He tossed the now empty bottle to side, and crouching back down tugged on the waist band of Near's white cotton pajama pants, pulling them down her thighs and exposing her panties.

"Help me strip her."

She did not struggle as the two men roughly divested her of her clothing. Matt ripping the front of her shirt open, its buttons clattering to the floor in all directions. He slipped the material down her arms and tossed it casually over his shoulder. Protesting, she knew, would only infuriate the blond. Matt unhooked the clasp of her bra, pushing the material away to expose her small breasts.

Mello, who was working on getting her panties off chuckled. "Why do you even wear a bra, not like you have anything to cover up with one. Shit, she fucking shaves the kitty. Guess we won't know if she is a natural blonde or if she bleaches."

Matt glanced at the tag before handing the garment to Mello. "She's a 32 A. Want me to hold her down while you fuck her?"

Near could feel her skin burning from the embarrassment of being fully exposed to them. Her arm vainly trying to cover her breasts as she shifted a leg to conceal her lower nudity. She shivered, her heart racing at the prospect that she was about to be raped. Fighting wasn't worth it, the odds were not stacked in her favor. Two against one. Fighting might result in physical harm if not death. Her mind screamed this, even as it also screamed for her to scratch, bite, kick out at them. As Mello stood, fumbling with his belt buckle she pinched her eyes shut, resigning herself to fate.

"Not gonna fuck her." she shivered, curling up on herself a little as she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper.

"If your not gonna stick your dick in her, than why are you-"

"gonna piss on the stupid cunt."

Matt roared with laughter, "I gotta get this shit on tape." She heard the sound of his boots against the concrete as he moved away. She had seen a video camera laying on a chair in the corner of the room. Used for recording the interrogations of the other SPK members earlier no doubt.

"Hurry the fuck up. I really have to piss. Been holding it for awhile."

"Okay got it, and recording."

Near stiffen, muscles tensing in anticipation of the worse as she heard Mello chuckle softly. "You have no fucking clue how long I have wanted to do this to you. Fucking twat waffle." He placed the tip of his boot under her chin forcing her head up and away from her chest. "Now don't move."

Hot liquid splashed down onto her face, the two men started laughing, Matt whistling and catcalling as she sputtered, some of it having gotten in her mouth.

"Smile pretty for the camera." Matt cooed, "You're a piss queen now baby."

Humiliation spread through her, cheeks burning in shame as the urine bathed her face and neck. She cried out in mortification, more of the salty fluid getting in her mouth causing her to choke.

"Swallow it bitch."

Near gagged, her throat muscles struggling to work as she complied with Mello's order.

"Tell me how good my piss tastes."

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking from the sting of the urine as her mouth opened and closed silently. Her vision was blurred and she could just make out Mello, his dick still in his hand as the first words left her lips, "Mello's urine.. Mello's-" The way she had said his name the second time came out almost breathy as she gasped.

"His piss tastes pleasing." She licked her lips,opening her mouth to take more of the stream into her mouth.

Mello looked over at Matt, both men with mouths agape in shock. Turning their attention back to Near, Matt knelt down, mindful of the urine that was pooled on the floor.

"Jesus Christ. I think she liked it." Matt was the first one to break the silence. Mello, nodding his head silently while he carefully studied her. Her nipples were hard, but that could have resulted from the chill in the room. But there was no denying that her pupils were dilating, eyes clouding with something that looked akin to lust, her lips parted just a little as her breathing became uneven.

He didn't tuck his dick back into his leather when he was finished, instead he crouched down next to Near. The blonds hand was shaking as he reached out, his fingers sliding between her thighs, which he noted parted a little to allow him access. "Well. Well now." He said a little in awe, his finger tips brushing against the moistness that lay between her thighs, the sudden feel of him touching her there, his finger slipping inside her caused her to start, slapping his hand away as she sat up and scooted back a little.

"I think you're right. Keep filming." He watched as Matt brought the camera back up, the red heads facial expression of shock almost comical.

Near was quiet, rivulets of urine and beer dripping from her platinum hair with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was trembling as she stared straight ahead, eyes unblinking even as Mello waved a hand in front of her."Near. Near. You can't deny it."

Her gaze suddenly flickered to his as he leaned closer, "Your pussy is soaking wet." His hand went to her shoulder, fingers grazing along the skin there before trailing lower to fondle her breast. "Can I fuck you?" She remained silent, averting her eyes. "I don't want to force you, but if you want it-"

"Mello never asks, he just takes. People's belongings, money, peoples lives." She deadpanned.

"Not when it comes to sex. I may a thief and a killer, but I am no rapist. Not yet, but as the saying goes. There is always a- " He let the sentence drop.

Near turned and studied him. While it had been common knowledge that Mello, who had been raised by a single mother, had become orphaned during a home invasion when he was ten the details of the events had never been discussed by staff or even Mello himself. The events had left scarred, volatile his actions and motivations unpredictable.

Her graze dropped to his crotch. His dick, still exposed had started to harden. She looked back up at him, tilting her head to the side, steeling herself for his reaction.

"No. Any sexual activity that may occur between Mello and I, is without consent. By definition that would classify said activity as rape. Which in turn would cause Mello to be identified as a rapist." The coy smile she flashed him had him laughing.

"Without consent?" He traced a path starting between her breasts, pausing to dip inside her navel, before trailing lower. "The fact that I am able to do this," He plunged three fingers inside her. She arched her back, moaning as he twisted and pushed them in knuckle deep. He pulled back, holding the fingers in her line of sight. "Without resistance, aided by how wet you are. That tells me you want this. On your fucking knees."

She knelt, turning away from him as she bent forward. "Yes. While true that I may desire Mello sexually. No consent has been explicitly given." He positioned himself behind her, his hand moving along his length, his other hand pushing his leather further down his thighs.

"By complying with my orders without protest, one could easily argue that consent is being given."

Matt moved closer, filming as Mello rubbed the head of dick along her ass.

"Oh shit man." He whispered, watching as Near pushed back a little against Mello.

"Coercion. Under duress from threat of force."

Mello gripped her hips, pulling her back more, grinding against her. Removing a condom from the inner pocket he shrugged out his jacket, but left his black t-shirt on. Bringing his rosary to his lips he kissed the cool metal, before securing it under his shirt.

"No threats were uttered. Therefore you can not make a claim of compliance out of fear for safety or life. Have you ever been fucked this way?" He carefully tore the packet open with his teeth, pulling away from her just enough to slip the latex over his erection.

"Threats can be veiled. Also claim of duress may still be a valid even if any threats are imagined. I am not a virgin."

"You're not a virgin?" Matt asked in disgust.

"Does that truth cause Matt to be repulsed because his fantasy of seeing a virgin being violated is now ruined?"

"No," he sputtered "just can't believe someone would actually want to fuck you."

"Matt just shut the fuck up." Mello stared at him incredibly, but kept the rest of his response, the one where he would have pointed out that he was about to fuck her, to himself. Taking his dick in hand he rubbed the head between the cleft of her ass . "Near, I have no doubts on the state of your purity. Or lack thereof to be exact. I easily shoved three fingers inside your snatch without encountering any barriers."

"Then you are not asking if I have engaged in sexual intercourse, but rather if I have done so while on my hands and knees?"

"I was asking if you have ever been fucked here." He brushed his thumb along the opening of her anus. "As in has a man ever stuck his dick up your ass."

"Oh." His dick took the place of the digit. She tensed up a little, looking over her shoulder at him. "You are curious as to if I had ever engaged in anal intercourse."

Holding her hips steady he pushed just the head inside her. "The girl is truly a genius. Give her a fucking prize. Wammy's would be proud."

Her muscles clenched around him, "No. The experience is..ah," she cried out as more of him slid inside her. "foreign to me."

"As someone who has been on both the receiving and giving ends multiple times, let me impart some wisdom for you." He pinched her outer thigh to drive home the importance of his words. "Relax, it will hurt a lot less for you, and it won't feel as if my cock is being squeezed by a god damn vise." He ignore the surprised "what" that Matt voiced.

She nodded slowly, and taking a few deep breaths tried to relax. As her strangling grip on him started to loosen he pushed in more, waiting for her to adjust to the intrusion before inching more of himself in.

"How she feel?"

"Tight. Shit, so fucking tight." Mello spoke through gritted teeth, pushing forward with a forceful jerk of his hips he finally himself fully inside her. The pain of being stretched and stuffed full caused her to scream, nails scraping the floor. Her shaking arms gave out and she collapsed, head resting on arms, ass up as she struggled to breath.

"Room enough for two?"

The blond bent forward, biting along her upper back before resting his cheek against the skin there. He could hear her heart beating. He opened one eye and looked up directly into the camera.

"Would love to feel your cock sliding alongside mine, but I think we would tear her up." He moved his hips a little, "Hell, I think I may have already torn her."

"Oh well. Maybe next time then." Matt moved around them and gripping Near's hair forced her to look up into the camera. Her black eyes were glassy, pain and pleasure reflecting as Mello began moving.

"Oh." She gasped, rocking back against him. Matt continued filming, moving around them again to get a better view of Mello's dick sliding in and out of her.

"Would Mello help me cum." She begged, gasping as she pushed back harder.

Matt took the opportunity, kneeling beside Mello and whispering something to him. The words were hushed enough that she was unable to make out what was said, but it must have been pleasing to the blond, because his cock twitched deep inside her as he whispered back.

Standing back up, Matt resumed his place in front of her and undoing his zipper pulled his own dick out.

"I will help you get off, but you gotta do something first."

"Does Mello wish to have me suck off Matt." Her tone was nervous as she looked up at the red head who was holding his still flaccid cock.

"Well, Matt has a little problem. He wants to suck him off, but first he has to relieve himself." Mello increased his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with her moans and his grunts as he fucked her. He snaked one hand underneath her, finger tip circling, but not yet touching her clit. "He thought it was fucking hot earlier when you got pissed on, and he was wondering. Well we were wonder," he tapped his finger against her clit causing her to mewl, "if he could piss on you."

She bucked under Mello, trying get more friction against her clit as he teased her. "God yes. Anything." She whined, "Just let me cum. Please." Gripping her hair he forced her head back so that she was looking up at Matt.

"Okay, hold her head up. Look into the camera Near." As she did as Matt asked, he smiled, "Now keep your eyes open."

Mello continued fucking her, his finger rubbing her slowly at first but increasing as his thrusts slowed.

"Oh Near, you're going to have to watch the video .You are a dirty girl. You taking my dick, it disappearing inside your tight ass is one of the hottest things I have ever seen. Fuck. Just watching it later I bet I'll cum."

As the hot stream of urine splashed down on her face, Mello felt her muscles tighten around him, her body convulsing as she came. She screamed incoherently as his thrusts became faster, only stopping stopping once deeply seated inside her as he followed her over the edge, growling as his vision whitening semen filled the condom.

He had collapsed on top of her, the extra weight resting atop her back sending her down, leaving both of them to rest in a heap on the floor. As he came too he felt something warm splash on his cheek, the unmistakeable sound of Matt gasping from his orgasm heard over the thudding of his own heart.

"Oh, hey there. Figured since you two blacked out that I would just finish the job."

Mello, eyes opening, snarled. "You fucking jacked off on my face?"

Matt helped him to roll off Near, who by now had also started to stir. "Couldn't be helped. Twas aiming for her face, but shit happens man. Why does it bother you, Mr. takes cock in his ass and didn't tell me."

"Dildos only you freak." With shaking fingers, Mello removed the used condom tossing it at Matt who ducked and moving closer ran his index finger through the semen on his friends face. He brought his finger to Near's lips, smiling as her tongue lazily snaked out to lick it clean. She curled onto her side, face buried in Mello's side.

"Get off me." He nudged her, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You smell like fucking piss, beer and sex."

"Does that mean that I am allowed a reprieve to shower?" Her fingers played with his pubic hair, tugging lightly on the coarse dark blond curls.

"No," he sat up, slapping her hand away as pulled his pants back up "You can sleep in the piss puddle for all I fucking care." Matt helped him to his feet, steadying him as rush of blood that went to his head caused him to sway.

She stretched out, yawning. "Mello is such a gentlemen."

"And you, have now been christened as my personal urinal."

She inhaled sharply, her eyes glazing over a little. "Oh."

"You are one fucking depraved little bitch." He smiled lewdly, eyes roving over her body.

"Lets get you in the shower. I think I might have..accidentally of course, gotten some piss on you."

Ignoring Mello's curses, Matt turned and winked at the naked girl sprawled on the wet concrete floor. She was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Mind if I come back later and see if that pussy of yours handles a dick as well as your ass?"

She flipped him off. "Not a chance. I like my male sexual partners to be of an adequate size so that I can feel them moving inside me."


End file.
